


Smashing the Patriarchy

by books4belle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feminist Themes, Femslash, Minor Violence, Reyna's been spending too much time on tumblr, but that happens, when drunk guys try to hit on demigods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk guys can be jerks but Thalia has learned that she enjoys watching her girlfriend kick ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashing the Patriarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Alternate PJO Ship Weeks on Tumblr. supper-who-locked-moose prompted:
> 
> "Where the fuck did that clown come from?"

As Thalia left the washroom, she stopped short, taking in the scene before her. Across the bar, a sandy-haired young man was talking to her girlfriend. The man was clearly intoxicated and based on his body language, he was hoping to score. Thalia edged forward, but only close enough that she could hear the conversation. 

Most people, she thought, would rush in to help their date in this situation. Of course, most people weren’t dating the daughter of a Roman war goddess. 

Early in their relationship, Thalia had tried to play rescuer, only to have her ears blistered by Reyna’s fury on the drive home: *She* was not some ‘little woman’ that needed protection. Over time, she’d learned to stay out of it. Not only could Reyna handle pretty much any challenger on her own, but Thalia found she enjoyed watching her girlfriend kick ass. 

“Come on, princess. I just want to buy you a drink,” the man cooed, staggering forward to lean against the bar where Reyna sat. 

Reyna leveled a cool glance at the stranger. “Not interested. Thank you.”

“Why not? You got a boyfriend?” 

Why was it, Thalia wondered, that men always asked that question? Would he have backed down if the answer was yes? Was a prior man’s claim more respected than the opinion of the woman herself? It was moments like this that made Thalia a bit homesick for the Hunters.

“No, actually.” Reyna replied flatly. “I’m here with my girlfriend.” She placed emphasis on the last word, hoping the man would get the hint.

Unfortunately, that just made it worse. “Your girlfriend!” he exclaimed, parking himself on Thalia’s barstool. “Well, where is she? Bring her over!” He moved his face closer to Reyna’s and leered. “I’m a big fan of lesbians.”

Now, normally, Reyna would have corrected the man. She didn’t appreciate that people assumed she was a lesbian because she was dating a woman. But when a drunk asshole is hinting at a threesome, it’s probably not the best time to bring up the fact that you’re actually bisexual. 

“Sir, you are making me uncomfortable. Please move.” Reyna’s tone was firm but even-tempered. Only Thalia could see the signs -- subtle tightening of the jaw and tensing of the shoulders -- indicating that a confrontation was just moments away. 

“Don’t be like that, baby. I was only trying to be friendly.” Clumsily, he slung his arm around Reyna’s shoulders.

Reyna leaned forward slightly to speak to the bartender: a petite blonde who both girls had been playfully flirting with all night. “I’m very sorry about this,” Reyna said, as polite and relaxed as if she was apologizing for dropping a fork.

Before the young woman could respond, Reyna brought her fist up sharply, hitting the bastard squarely in the face, likely breaking his nose. She stood, pushing her chair back and into his chest, forcing the wind out of him. He doubled over, wheezing.

Usually that would have been the end of it, but the dumbshit had to go and call Reyna a bitch as she turned to walk away. Thalia just shook her head. It would be sad if it wasn’t so gods damn entertaining. 

Reyna turned back and stepped towards him. Before he could even raise his hands in defense, an expertly placed kick knocked his feet out from under him and he landed face first on the tile floor. 

That was Thalia’s cue. Casually, she walked over to Reyna, unable to hide a subtle smirk. She’d already removed a twenty from her wallet, which she tucked into the blonde’s tip jar. “Have a good night.” Thalia smiled at the bartender, who was clearly trying not to laugh. Reyna accepted Thalia’s arm. As they left, they heard a smattering of cheers and applause from the other customers.

"Where the fuck did that clown come from?" Thalia commented as they walked out into the night. 

“A privileged upbringing in a culture that devalues women.” Reyna replied without hesitation. 

Thalia stopped mid-step and looked up at her girlfriend. “Is it any wonder that I love you?”

“I am pretty awesome,” Reyna agreed with a smile.

“So, princess,” Thalia teased as they walked to the car, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Reyna scoffed in mock indignation. “Watch it, you, or I’ll have to rough you up.”

“Is that a promise?” Thalia said, with a suggestive wink.

“Maybe.” 

“I hope so. You know how much I love watching you smash the patriarchy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
